The Creations
by CicadaS
Summary: A girl from another planet sworn against the human race goes, against her only friend Gohan's wishes, in search of Cell as an end to her solitude. Will Allegra of the Winged Enterrans find a friend, or a foe? Reviews loved!
1. Winged Enterran

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters, I do not own DBZ or Shinzo or any of their characters. All I own is Allegra. This fanfic is a crossover with Shinzo, but written for a DBZ-reading audience that knows nothing about Shinzo, so don't worry! All will be explained. Happy reading :)

**The Creations**

- CicadaS

Default Chapter

"Allegra!" flocks of small birds scattered from the treetops as Gohan's call rang throughout peaceful forest. Then all went still. Gohan kept walking on, unnerved, calling out the name. "Allegra!" The forest was beautiful, completely untouched by man; as no man who had entered the forest had lived long enough to do any damage. "Allegra, where are you?"

"Gohan!" Allegra called back, loudly, from behind the saiyan's head. Gohan spun around quickly to see Allegra's angelic, albeit coy face grinning back at him, while hanging upside down.

The boy laughed; "Don't scare me like that. I've got some important news I need to tell you."

Allegra let go of the tree branch above her and sailed down to the ground. She was an odd sight, a sight only seen by a few on this planet. Blue eyes with strangely pale irises stared transfixed at the saiyan boy, hardly ever blinking. Black hair fell past her shoulders and ran down to the waist of her medieval dress in straight waves of obsidian. Quite odd, the girl was, considering the pair of wings extending from her back.

"News? Is that all?" Allegra tilted her head to the side, still unblinking; "You never come here any more just to talk to me. You're always busy, aren't you?"

"Hey, I've come here… sometimes…" Gohan admitted bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

"What's this news you bring with you?"

"There's a monster on the loose," Gohan replied seriously, "He has killed everyone in Ginger town so far at least—"

"That's still quite a way from where we are; do you think he will pass through the forest? Or do you want me to go after him?" Allegra questioned, her blue eyes boring into Gohan.

"No-no, I've come here to warn you. This monster is a dangerous one… he could kill you. You need to leave this forest," Gohan stated gravely.

Allegra's shoulders fell slightly; "I have to leave?"

"Not from Earth, no; just… away from here. You could stay with us if you like, at Kami's Lookout!" Gohan suggested excitedly, "You could meet Vegeta and Trunks! They're saiyans too! Piccolo is out fighting the monster, but—"

"Will there be any humans?" Allegra frowned.

"…One or two…"

"I'm not going."

"Allegra!" Gohan groaned.

Allegra held up a finger to silence the child, "I am not going."

"You have to leave this forest," the saiyan pleaded.

"This place is my home now, thanks to you. I will not abandon it to the ravages of a monster. And, by monster… are they—?"

"They're from Earth. 24 years in the future, but still from this planet. They're not an Enterran," Gohan told her quietly.

Allegra looked away from her little friend; giving one last sad look to her forest; "I will leave." The winged being turned her eyes back to Gohan, "But I will not go with you. I shall find some other place to hide. Away from humans, as always; you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm not worried… apart from the monster."

"Goodbye Gohan," Allegra smiled, bowing her head once in a sign of respect.

Gohan mimicked the gesture politely, and took off into the blue sky. Allegra watched the sky, the hue mirrored in her own unblinking orbs. She waited two, maybe three minutes; and darted up the nearest tree trunk. The six talons on each scaly foot, five front toes and one on each heel, dug into the bark of the tree and propelled her up swiftly. Allegra perched on the uppermost branches of the tree, fanning her wings out over the sea of foliage around her.

'_Where is Ginger Town?_' Allegra stared into the horizon, searching for the human settlement. Allegra darted across the treetops, bouncing off treetops as if she were weightless, wings spread and sailing on the light breeze, conserving energy. The winged being wondered how powerful the monster could be; that it would have Gohan worried. Gohan was very strong, stronger than most beings she had met in her travels.

'_So what could possible scare the saiyan child? Perhaps it is another Enterran, and he does not wish me to know. Understandable, but unlikely_.'

Just as Allegra approached she heard someone yell aloud in a distinctly raspy voice "_Solar flare!_" and the sky lit up in a painful explosion of light. Allegra's irises paled to non-existence to see through the flash. She sank into the nearest leafy treetop to hide herself and saw the silhouette of a monster fly overhead. Allegra's blue eyes followed its path, mesmerised. It looked like an Enterran; not one like she had ever seen before, but very similar to the Insect Enterrans. Allegra scrambled above the mesh of leaves to watch the figure fly over the horizon, and the light dimmed. Allegra blinked and her irises returned.

Allegra kicked off from her perch and flew directly to Ginger Town to see what had become of Gohan's old teacher. Slicing nimbly through the air she noticed the odd array of abandoned clothes littering the streets in the blur below her. Either the entire civilisation was running around the way their God had made them, or something hat _eaten_ those humans. The monster, perhaps?

The winged girl honed in on the sound of voices and dove for the ground. In her haste Allegra's feet smashed into the solid pavement, a material much more unforgiving than the leafy foliage she was used to, and collapsed under her. Allegra's knees followed and she caught herself with her hands, pushing herself back upright smoothly, wings beating to steady herself.

"What is _that_?" Vegeta growled in distain. The others just stared in disbelief at the humanoid creature wobbling to and fro on weakened legs.

Allegra turned her blue eyes onto the Namek, a little flustered, "Piccolo; Gohan told me you were fighting the monster that destroyed this city. What happened? Did he defeat you?" she asked, surveying the odd assortment of people quickly. If the monster had beaten a good number of Gohan's friends, then he was definitely worth fearing.

"The coward fled," Piccolo muttered darkly.

"Who are you?" Trunks questioned, rubbing his eyes still from Cell's attack.

"I am Allegra, I am friends with Gohan," '_They must be Vegeta and Trunks, the other saiyans…_'

"Hey Lady, you really shouldn't be here; it's not safe, you know," Krillin interjected seriously. Whoever Gohan's friend was, she didn't look like she could even throw a punch, and that monster was still on the loose; what was she _thinking_?

"_Silence_, human!" Allegra yelled, her voice taking on an unearthly tone. Krillin froze, then looked to Piccolo as if to say, '_What the heck was that?_' Vegeta snickered.

"You shouldn't be here, Allegra," Piccolo growled, ignoring Krillin and not spearing the winged girl a second glance.

Krillin, at that point, suddenly realised the two sizeable wings folded flat against Allegra's back. "Check out those wings!" the bald monk murmured. Allegra's blue eyes sparked fury and her wings snapped open. For some reason the air around them seemed to ripple for a moment, and Krillin was thrown back against a nearby wall of rubble, a gale force screaming in his ears.

Piccolo ignored this, too. Allegra turned back to the Namek; "I want to know about this entity you fought. What was it?"

"We are waiting for Tien to return with more information," Trunks began.

"His name is Cell. He is not an Enterran, Allegra. Return to your forest," Piccolo ordered gruffly.

"Gohan ordered me to leave the forest. I declined an invitation to Kami's Lookout; too many humans are known to occupy that place."

"Do you have a problem with humans, little freak?" Vegeta sneered.

Allegra ignored him, as did Piccolo. "Go back to your forest. If you see Cell, call us." Allegra nodded. The winged girl hopped up the nearest building and half scampered, half flew over it and returned in the direction of the trees.

"She's friends with _Gohan_?" Krillin questioned, walking back over to the group brushing debris from his shoulder.

"She was banished to that forest when Gohan was a child. In return for sanctuary on this planet she was to remain in that forest indefinitely. Those were the conditions Goku set when he found her killing humans, claiming that her home planet had been destroyed by them," Piccolo's scowl deepened, "He didn't want to kill her _or_ force her to leave the planet; but he couldn't have her killing all the humans around her. He made her promise to stay in that forest and started spreading rumours that the forest was haunted."

"What is she?" Trunks asked in curiosity.

"An Enterran; one of the last."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are most welcome, registered and unregistered. 

Interested in Shinzo and the Enterrans? See my author page for links.


	2. Hunter and Prey

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters, I do not own DBZ or Shinzo or any of their characters. All I own is Allegra. This fanfic is a crossover with Shinzo, but written for a DBZ-reading audience that knows nothing about Shinzo, so don't worry! All will be explained. Happy reading!

The Creation

- CicadaS

Chapter Two 

Allegra hopped from one treetop to the next, grabbing the branch with soft hands and taloned feet to peer through the canopy in search of the insect-like entity 'Cell'. Branch to branch, Allegra focused on remaining silent. Her blue eyes shimmered over patches of dappled shade as her irises shifted, adjusting to the light. 

The Enterran mulled over Piccolo's words; if she were to see Cell, she was to call for them. Immediately? No. She wanted to learn more about this entity, and the friends of Gohan were not likely to be trusted with telling her everything. If only she could find that elusive bug!

'_Should I offer myself up as bait? No, stupid, he'd probably kill me without a thought… if he is that powerful. Don't underestimate. Would he kill me if he saw me? I doubt there are many on this planet with wings and taloned feet. Would he be curious or simply intent on destroying all life around him?_' Allegra continued musing, moving her search above the forest.

"I've waited too long to be cautious," she muttered to herself. Allegra bent forward, leaning through the layer of leaves separating the forest from the sky. "_Where are you, Cell?_" the Enterran whispered onto a breeze. She sat back, listening to the echoes building already. The breeze she sent split and divided into many whispering trails, bouncing off tree trunks and soon filling the forest with the incessant whisper. '_Where are you, Cell?_' '_Where are you, Cell?_'

A sudden bolt of energy tore through the forest and into the sky. Allegra recognised that as a ki blast, like Gohan had showed her. Another one followed that, this one closer to where she was hiding. She could hear growling below her. Allegra held out her hand and stilled the whispering. More growling.

Cell searched the forest around him, not seeing anyone. Allegra clung to her perch in the tree, thanking her lucky stars that the creature had not bothered to look up. The creature vanished. Allegra leapt to her feet in defence, and felt them give from under her, '_The fall at Ginger Town…_' Once again the ground slammed into her side, Allegra's wings tightening protectively around her fallen form.

"What have we here then, _hmm_?" a cruel, cold voice chuckled. The raspy tone of the creature she had heard earlier. Cell. "I must say, you are an impressive specimen. What you may not have known is that I could sense your presence from many miles away. You need not have called me, my dear."

He was slimy, but that was not an uncommon Enterran trait, unfortunately. Allegra scrambled over to her feet, _again_, and faced the creature she had been looking for. "How… oh, ki signatures," the winged Enterran ground her teeth in slight anger, '_Should not have forgotten. Gohan always uses that trick to find out where I am, if he needs to_.'

"Don't feel bad, my dear; that whispering trick of yours was actually quite impressive," Cell smirked, folding his arms triumphantly.

"What are you?" Allegra demanded.

"I am Cell," the creature announced proudly.

"Are…" Allegra stopped herself, looking at the creature warily; "Are you an Enterran?"

Cell only faltered slightly, "And what if I am?" '_Enterran? Why have I never heard of this term? Dr Gero supposedly programmed me with every scrap of information known on this planet!_'

Allegra sneered, insulted, "You are not one; Gohan was right." '_What was I thinking?_' "PICCOLO!" the winged Enterran called, the wind carrying her voice to the Namek. A rough, scaly hand clamped itself over her mouth and Allegra felt the world pulled violently away from her.

Treetops rushed past beneath them; Allegra struggled to free herself from the limbs of the creature, wings flapping incessantly to try and slow the monster down. Cell heard the girl yell something under his hand and her wings began to glow brightly. Cell hadn't a chance to let go before the attack knocked them both out of the sky, the energy ripple rattling the trees around them.

Allegra recovered first and flew to the nearest tree, clinging to it tightly and taking a brief chance to catch her breath.

"And what, my dear, are _you_?" Cell growled from behind her.

"One of the last of the Enterrans, obviously." She felt something sharp digging into her back; the creatures tail?

"How curious. You claim to be an Enterran, and yet you accuse me of the same thing. Tell me, where do you see a resemblance between us?"

"I am an Enterran of the winged order," Allegra replied calmly, turning to face the creature, "I mistook you for one of the insect order. You did look… out of place in this world."

"I could say the same about you, my dear. Wings and talons are not often possessions of the average human girl," Cell smirked slyly, then felt something connect with his face, hard.

"It is a _deadly_ insult to compare an Enterran to a human, one of the most offensive insults known to us," Allegra growled.

"A deadly insult? I would use that term for describing the act of striking a being _far_ more powerful than yourself, little Enterran."

"I'm not afraid of you," Allegra challenged loudly.

"You're not afraid of death?" Cell mocked.

"Death is nothing. I have lived too long," Allegra seethed, "You are no Enterran; I doubt there are many left in the universe. I could be the very last, for all I know. But death does not frighten me."

Cell considered the Enterran for a moment, weighing his options carefully; "I am also the only being of my kind, but if you insist on calling your friends, then I will become an extinct species."

"…You killed all those humans in Ginger Town, didn't you?"

"Absorbed, my dear; killing is such a waste," Cell grinned, flicking his syringe-like tail.

A smile tugged at Allegra's lips, "Fine, I will direct Piccolo elsewhere. Good luck with your hunt."

"I thought an angel such as yourself would be watching over the humans, rather than wishing a stranger luck to slaughter them."

"I thought you said you were only going to absorb them," Allegra replied coyly; "Humans are the enemy of the Enterrans."

"Then as I am their enemy, that must make us friends," Cell smirked, danger glinting in his eyes.

"You could easily kill me where I stand—absorb me, you know."

"I have every intention to do so; but you appeal to me more as a desert, my dear, and is it not proper to have the main meal before the desert?"

"I believe so," Allegra smiled wryly.

"I do hope we meet again, my dear," Cell leered, "I'm very much looking forward to desert." The green creature took off in the direction of the nearest town settlement, disappearing from sight. Allegra stayed where she was, thinking over what had just happened. She suddenly felt something grab her throat, and looked down to see green fingers closing around her windpipe.

"I never did catch your name, my dear; what is it, may I ask?" Cell purred in her ear.

Allegra's wings struck out, flinging Cell off her back as if he were an insect. …A _smaller_ insect. Cell landed on his feet in the forest, a little surprised.

"Allegra is what you may call me," the Enterran smirked, "Don't get caught."

* * *

"Piccolo!" Allegra yelled, seeing the Namek fly past over head. She hailed him down and ran to the nearest clearing to meet him.

Piccolo immediately noticed three red scratch-marks on the left side of Allegra's throat. His sharp eyes met her's, "Which way did he go."

"I cannot be certain," Allegra replied truthfully. Indeed, if she had seen him fly off in one direction only to grab her from behind an instant later he could be anywhere. "Piccolo… I want to go to Kami's Lookout," Allegra pleaded nervously.

Piccolo nodded, "It would be best if you went; for your safety. Cell grows more powerful with every city he absorbs; you might not live through a second encounter."

"I understand, thank you for the concern."

"What happened?"

"I got away… but he's still after me, said he'd come back for me later," Allegra frowned, "He was hunting something else, though…"

"The androids," Piccolo answered shortly, preparing to leave.

"Androids? Nobody tells me _anything_ any more! What do you mean by androids? Piccolo!" Allegra yelled at Piccolo's vanishing ki trail. That Namek could be so annoying some days. Well, at least he was going in the wrong direction.

The winged Enterran launched herself into the sky, wings beating heavily. '_Androids? Androids? And where is Kami's Lookout?_'

A lengthy sail across the skies found nothing. Allegra considered calling for Piccolo again to direct her properly to Kami's Lookout when she saw him appearing on the horizon, '_Might as well_'. Allegra squinted at the green spot. He seemed a lot… greener than usual. And very fast. Allegra pulled at the air around her with her wings, condensing it rapidly into a thick wall of hard gas. She dropped out of the sky below the invisible barrier; it wasn't Piccolo she had seen.

Cell was speeding away from the Z fighters, again. Cutting through the air like a knife, he was stunned when for no apparent reason, the air became hard. Compact. He broke through the barrier, tumbling awkwardly. Cell spun around in search of the culprit behind the amusing little trick.

Allegra held tight to the bark of the tree, trying to lower her ki level as Gohan had taught her to do so long ago. Her trap had caught Cell. Would he be angry? Would he try and absorb her this time? Had he absorbed the androids already?

"I should have guessed my little wind witch was behind this."

Allegra tensed, '_He found me?_' Impossible, Cell's voice was not very close, but definitely now on the ground rather than in the air.

"It's useless hiding, I know where you are…" the creature purred.

'_He's bluffing…_'

"Don't try my patience little angel. Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Cell's tone was chillingly sinister. Allegra shuddered but held tight to her tree, hoping the foliage would hide her from sight. She noticed that the creature's voice was raspy, yet there was some velvet undertone to it, like a cat-child with a cold.

One of the trees nearby shattered with a flash of light. Allegra closed her eyes, focusing on the air and moving her wings subtly. The wind began to cool, become still, and Allegra slowly built a fog around herself. '_He can't sense me, he can't see me_.' Allegra was suddenly jolted out of her tree from above and slammed into the ground with all the force of a small asteroid.

"Found you."

Just like a cat-child that had caught a mouse.

"I thought you were saving me for desert," Allegra growled.

Cell chuckled darkly, "I must have forgotten to mention earlier my dear Allegra; I have a sweet-tooth."

"And we were getting along so well."

"Every creature has to eat, Enterran."

"What? Do you think I am afraid of you?"

"All this talk to try and prolong the inevitable… I thought you weren't afraid of death," Cell crooned.

Allegra's eyes flashed angrily, "I've been flying for a long time searching for something I _can't_ _find_ and at this moment in time I just don't _feel_ like dying, Cell."

Cell smirked, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You couldn't possibly know the feeling of being crushed by a bug," the Enterran hissed, her hollow bones being pushed almost to breaking point in the dirt by the monster.

"And what feeling did you have that inspired you to bring my wrath upon you? Hmm? You really only have yourself to blame for this you know. What was wrong, my dear, did you miss my company?" the creature leered, leaning closer.

"I thought you were Piccolo," Allegra could feel her rage building, "I was asking for directions!" the girl tried to move her wings to launch an attack on the giant insect, but they were pinned beneath her.

"You're defenceless," Cell chided, "You really should not be tempting my anger… or hunger."

Allegra just laid in the dirt, unable to move, the green monstrosity pinning her down. She glared angrily, her irises paling with fury. Cell snickered at the amusing creature, "You, my dear, are very pitiful."

The Enterran yelled and kicked, talons sinking into the soft weak spots between armour plates, but unable to get the green beast off her. Allegra pouted, "I'm not pitiful."

"Yes, yes, you are," Cell crooned. He leaned even closer, leering wildly. Then a pause, Cell looked to the east, he could sense Piccolo gaining on them. He turned his attention back to the defeated Enterran beneath him. He smirked triumphantly, "I must leave you now, my dear Allegra. Pray that we have the misfortune to run into each other again, I will be anticipating my just deserts greatly," Cell purred lowly.

Allegra felt a great weight lifted from her tiny frame, the sun no longer obscured from her vision by that big, green, ugly insect. The Enterran groaned; not in pain, but knowing how pitiful she must look.

She felt callous hands grab her shoulders and wrench her to her feet. Her eyes snapped open, but it was only the purple-haired one.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm lost. It's a much different concept."

"Well… where do you want to be?" Trunks asked slowly.

"I can't decide between going to Kami's Lookout or going after Cell and giving him, as you say 'a piece of my mind'."

"Kami's Lookout."

"You think I'm too weak to take on the likes of that bug?" Allegra narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You _were_ lying in the middle of a crater when I found you. I'm guessing Cell did that?"

"He had me pinned to the ground. I'm a winged Enterran; I fight my battles in the sky. He probably hasn't caught on to that _either_," she stressed the word, frowning at Trunks, "Which will give me the advantage."

"I dunno," Trunks folded his arms, "He bragged a lot about being smart, he's probably figured you out by now."

Allegra thought about this for a moment, "…How smart?"

"Claimed to be smarter than Einstein."

"A _human_. Pathetic."

"I happen to be half human."

"My sympathies you were born."

Trunks scowled. He extended his arm in one direction and pointed, "That is the direction that Kami's Lookout is. Keep flying high in that direction and you will eventually run into it."

"Thank you," Allegra replied curtly, taking off without another word or glance at the halfling.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are most welcome, registered and unregistered.

Interested in Shinzo and the Enterrans? See my author page for links.


	3. Waiting on Androids

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters, I do not own DBZ or Shinzo or any of their characters. All I own is Allegra. This fanfic is a crossover with Shinzo, but written for a DBZ-reading audience that knows nothing about Shinzo, so don't worry! All will be explained. Happy reading!

The Creations

- CicadaS

Chapter Three 

It was with some annoyance that Allegra found out that the purple-haired halfling had beaten her to Kami's Lookout, especially while taking a longer route to get there. 

The Enterran was sitting on the edge of the lookout, watching the events happening below through some strange phenomenon. She could tell by their conversations that the others were watching Piccolo fight one of the androids, but wasn't very interested. She knew Piccolo was very strong, stronger than she was, even.

"Hey Allegra," Gohan smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Hello Gohan."

"Whatchya doing?"

"Watching the Earth turn."

"Oh…"

"Are you worried about Piccolo?" Allegra asked quietly.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah… we don't know if he can win against 17."

"Must be a very strong android to make you all so worried… I'm sure Piccolo will be fine," Allegra reassured the saiyan child, "Those tin cans will be no match for him."

"Tin cans? You don't like robots either?" Gohan half-smiled, "Enterrans don't like much, do they?"

"We like all things that are natural. Humans destroy nature. Robots do the bidding of the Humans; they are loyal to them, which is why Enterrans do not trust the robots… They live in a flying city, above the clouds and mountains on Enterra. Well, they did…" Allegra sighed heavily.

"What happened to your neck?"

"It was nothing."

"Did _Cell_ do that?"

"I—well… I was lost and he ran into me. It's nothing, honestly."

"You were able to escape him?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"The first time was alright—Yes, I ran into him again, by accident. His power seems to be increasing exponentially though; on our last encounter he seemed to have the upper hand—but that was only because we were not in the air," Allegra added hastily, for the sake of her own pride. "But now… he's been absorbing so many more humans… he could very easily beat me. Well, easily beat me."

"You're not going to fight him," Gohan told her, with a definite air of finality, "You are staying here until the danger's over. Why did you go after him in the first place?"

"I… I wanted to see if he was an Enterran," Allegra mumbled.

"But I told you he wasn't!"

"Yes, but you still would have told me he wasn't if he was and Enterran, wouldn't you?" Allegra smiled sadly, "And anyway, the danger already is over. He's moved away from the my forest, and I doubt he has any reason to return there."

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know… I've lost him…" Allegra stopped fidgeting and concentrated, her irises paling to a milky blue, "He must be moving close to the ground, or under water, I can't sense him. And it's so quiet… where he's been and killed the humans, so quiet," she sighed.

"He's got to be stopped," Gohan growled, clenching his fists. Allegra didn't know if he was talking about Cell or android 17 as the saiyan stared into the clouds below them.

Allegra sighed, "When Cell first found me, I didn't care about dying… then the next time, I did. I must have forgotten what it was like to fight. We were created to survive; we were _born_ to _fight_. I have been in a cage for so long…"

"Allegra, we had no choice. We know you're not evil, but you would have killed so many innocent lives…"

"So you trade my life for theirs?" Allegra pouted sadly.

"No, Allegra. You're still alive."

"I haven't been alive in years Gohan," Allegra sighed heavily, "Not since today."

"I'm sorry… I'd offer to train with you, but Dad and I are going in the Time Chamber next, and it can only hold two people at a time," Gohan apologised. Allegra smiled at the halfling child, he was so honest and so kind.

"Thanks anyway. Maybe I should go down there and help Piccolo with the androids," Allegra stated suddenly.

"You can't, Allegra, they'd kill you," Gohan scowled.

"What if… I was to change to my hyper form?"

"No. Dad made you promise not to, no matter what."

"Why not? You yourself said Piccolo needs help!" Allegra snapped in frustration.

Gohan looked down at the clouds, watching his old teacher with worry; "You're too dangerous like that. You're grumpier, and you're meaner… and you're faster."

"I wasn't strong enough to defeat your father back then, I probably couldn't hurt him much now—"

"But you were faster. And that's why we were worried. It's our job to protect the people on this planet Allegra, all of the humans and everyone else. Any threat against their safety must be stopped. I don't want Dad to be mad at you again."

Allegra bowed her head, remembering the stalemate that had occurred between her and Goku. She wasn't strong enough to kill him, but he was no where near fast enough to catch her. She gave up not because she was tired, she kept telling herself, but because she was alone. She still was.

Allegra drew her knees to her chest and hugged them, staring out into space silently, her eyes almost completely white. "Gohan…" she murmured quietly. The half-saiyan didn't hear her. He'd gone back to the others. Allegra was worried; she had found Cell. He was watching the androids.

Allegra felt frozen; one the one hand, she should be helping Gohan and his friends defeat Cell, and it was in her best interests not to be made a desert target after Cell had finished with the androids. But Allegra was also curious as to what Cell was going to do with the androids.

"G-Gohan?"

Gohan and the others must have felt it too, at that moment. A wave of panic swept through the small gathering. They knew. Allegra watched the clouds below, seeing the battle unfolding beneath them. Cell emerged from the cliffs, announcing his presence. Allegra watched, transfixed.

'…_Join with me? …Perfection?_' Allegra studied Cell's speech curiously. When an Enterran was hurt beyond their ability to sustain themselves, they became 'carded'. Their essence would lose its physical form of a being and retract into what they held as a heart, their card. Enterrans could absorb other Enterrans once they were cards. Was Cell attempting a similar tactic?

Allegra watched the events unfold with an untameable curiosity. Then she felt another presence with the intent of joining the fight. The human, Tien. She knew his name, and he knew hers. He had been one of the few that had been called upon to stop her before.

The Enterran launched herself from the edge of Kami's lookout, ignoring cries from the others to stay. She used her speed and raced towards the battleground before anyone could try and stop her.

* * *

She slowed as soon as she had cleared the lookout to conserve energy. She wasn't that far behind Tien. Allegra wondered what she would do when she arrived at the battleground. Challenge Cell to let the androids get away? Well, that's what the others wanted to do. Perhaps she could help? Maybe. But she did want to see what would happen between Cell and the androids.

Allegra almost forgot to lower her power so as not to be noticed. The Enterran flew silently to a concealed outcropping of rocks near where Tien was stationed. The human gave her a sideways glance but said nothing.

On the island a blonde lady suddenly cried, "You did it 16, you squished that bug!"

Cell already dead? Apparently not. Allegra couldn't measure ki, but she could sense a life-sign a mile away and she could sense Cell's among them. Piccolo's too, that was a relief.

"What are you doing here?" Tien hissed under his breath.

The redhead giant was yelling something to the other androids.

"Gohan is worried for his friends, but cannot be here himself. I am here to help Gohan." Allegra was about to add the fact she was curious about Cell, when the green monstrosity himself emerged behind one of the androids, the black haired one.

Allegra's darkened eyes widened at the sight of Cell's tail in action. The android was really putting up a fight not to get swallowed by the damn thing. Too little too late, he vanished up inside the tail.

Tien shielded his eyes from the bright glare; Allegra didn't even blink, eyes growing pale to watch Cell through the light as he changed. The wind flew in every direction away from the transformation, Allegra becoming steadily unnerved by the power working behind the force of the wind. She hoped he wasn't extremely fast, or she would be doomed.

The giant android ran towards them, clearly panicked, "We must leave now, before it is too late! You'd better too!" he shouted at Tien. Allegra shrunk further into the rocky cluster, trying to remain invisible. But he spotted her. "What are you?"

"I'm an Enterran… an alien."

"You should leave also, _please_." There was something in the android's eyes; fear? Of her?

Tien stayed where he was, watching. Allegra hid back behind her rock, and listened.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get my feet wet after all," Tien announced.

"You are Gohan's friend…" Allegra stated, making eye contact with the human, "For that, I will help you." After all, Gohan was really all she had. And she would help a human to help Gohan.

"Only when it appears that I am in need of assistance. Thank you," Tien added, knowing how Allegra felt towards humans, before flying off in stealth after Cell. The Enterran drew in a breath, wondering what tricks Tien was about to pull.

Tien moved over to where Cell stood, his shadow falling upon the preoccupied creature. Allegra was still looking over Cell's new form when she heard Tien let out a yell as he fired a triangle-shaped energy wave at the green creature, "I maybe just a pothole in the road to you but I am going to be _one deep pothole_!"

Tien turned to the blonde android staring at him in shock, "What are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

The blonde ran to her damaged friend, asking if he was okay. Allegra, from behind the rocky outcropping, prepared herself to help Tien. She would help delay Cell for Gohan; and she would make sure neither of Gohan's friends were killed, Piccolo or Tien.

Tien was growing weak, panting heavily as he fired his attacks at Cell, keeping the monster at bay. He fired another blast, and felt himself dragged closer to death. The human heard something fluttering quietly in the breeze beside him. He winced and drew in power for another attack, "Go…" he told the Enterran weakly, and fired again at Cell.

"You need assistance," Allegra replied monotonously. Tien felt the air rush past him, he fell to the ground, his fall cushioned by a surprisingly strong gust of air. Allegra stared down at the hole that Cell was struggling out of. Finally, a challenge.

"Hurricane Blast!" Allegra yelled. Her wings obeyed the attack command; glowing bright and delivering an unearthly force strong enough to slam Cell back down into the crater. Allegra made the air around the hole thick and dense, then slammed it into Cell's temporary prison like a cork into a bottle. Allegra's feathered wings were buzzing like insect's to keep Cell in the ground, draining all her Enterran strength to stop him. He had gotten a lot stronger; he was able to break through the air barrier.

"HURRICANE BLAST!" the Enterran yelled again. Another glow and wave of intense air. Cell forced downwards yet again. Her attacks were not as strong as the ones of Tien, but she but she continued to push again and again, with all she had. Cell was slowly gaining on her. Allegra's wings began to ache. She tried another attack. Her wings didn't move. Allegra gave an astonished cry and fell towards the ground, where no friendly gust of wind waited to break her fall. The Enterran groaned and rolled onto her side.

Cell was not happy. He was enraged. Stalking over to the fallen female, he grabbed Allegra by the throat and lifted her high in the air. Allegra squinted down at him through her exhausted daze, her eyes deep indigo with her fatigue.

"_It is a _deadly_ insult to compare an Enterran to a human_," Cell repeated in Allegra's voice; "And yet I find you here, my dear wind witch, trying to help this puny human in a feeble attempt of stopping me," Cell growled in his own voice. He tightened his grip around her throat, "Care to explain to one so clearly _not_ like one of your own?"

"I do this… for Gohan," Allegra hissed, completely weak and slowly choking, "Strength… attack… is not my forte."

"Clearly."

"How rude," Allegra managed. She felt the pressure on her throat release with Cell's slight curiosity. "You haven't finished your dinner yet."

The familiar smirk spread across Cell's gloating face, "Do not force me to eat my words, dear Enterran." Allegra couldn't even struggle any more. Cell was keeping a firm hand on her windpipe, preventing her from recovering. "Let me think; should I let you live, or should I let you die?" The hand tightened.

"Your androids are getting away," Allegra told him hatefully.

"So they are. But you my dear are not. Not this time."

Allegra heard Tien yell and felt the hand around her throat let go. She looked up from the ground to see Cell on the opposite edge of the island, blasted into the rock wall. Tien fell to his knees again. Allegra's lungs ached terribly as she tried to regenerate herself with the air.

Cell broke free of the rock wall, shattering it to pebbles, and stalked angrily towards the exhausted human, completely ignoring Allegra. "You puny little man, did you really think you could prevent me from reaching my perfection?"

Allegra struggled to her feet. Though Tien was a human, she felt compelled to pay him back for saving her life. Goku appeared in front of Cell, blocking his path to Tien.

The Enterran sighed in relief. If Goku came to help, then he would be able to either defeat Cell or know how to get himself and his friends away without further bloodshed. Although it was against her wishes to have her life indebted to _another_ person, Allegra didn't think she could make it to safety on her own.

Goku gathered up his fallen comrades, Allegra powered up another attack. She was too far away to hear what Cell was saying to Goku, but it was obviously a challenge. "_Air Missile_!" Allegra yelled, hurling the attack at the back of Cell's head.

Cell whipped around in fury, "Why you—!"

Allegra took a sharp intake of breath as something grabbed her around the waist and Cell's green palm position itself at the side of her head. She looked forwards and saw Goku, Tien on one shoulder and Piccolo on the other, looking at her in horror.

"Cell, let her go!"

"It really is her own fault. Did you know this is the third time today she had attacked me without being provoked?" Cell explained with hint mock hurt.

"Cell, she's not part of this! Leave her alone!"

"Fight me… or I will kill her," Cell smirked evilly.

Allegra's eyes flashed, "Fight him and I will destroy the human race myself." Goku blinked at her in astonishment. "…Thank Tien for saving my life also," Allegra murmured abashedly.

Goku looked very confused about what to do. Cell scowled murderously; he could not hold the Enterran hostage _and_ fight Goku at the same time. The minute he let go of his hostage Goku would undoubtably grab her and leave. They were at a stalemate until Goku grew enough of a brain to decide what to do.

"I will fight you," Goku agreed seriously. Before Cell's triumphant grin could spread too wide the saiyan added, "But not today." Goku vanished.

"GOKU!" Cell yelled, enraged. Snarling, he turned his anger on Allegra, charging a ball of ki to destroy the Enterran, as he had promised.

"You can't kill me," Allegra told him, her voice quivering.

"Oh, and why do you think that is?"

"Goku is going to fight you. Therefore, you can't kill me. You do, he won't fight you. You struck the deal yourself Cell, have you forgotten it already?"

Cell looked like he was going to explode, '_Why did I not specify a time?_' He abruptly calmed; and for some reason this worried Allegra more than when he was angry, "I also promised that I would not let you get away _this_ time, my dear, did I not?"

Allegra stood her ground. She readied her bruised wings in case she had to fight for her life to get away from Cell, "That you did."

Cell chuckled, "It was a foolish decision to attack me, again."

"I have few hobbies that entertain me as much as making foolish decisions," Allegra spat.

"Do you feel that you've lived long enough?" the monster gloated, "Or do you not feel like dying right now?"

Allegra considered this carefully, "…I, do not feel like dying right now."

"I credit you with a smart decision, dear Allegra. Tell me which way the androids flew, and I will let you live."

"As much as I do not wish to die, I also do not wish to tell you the direction those tin cans flew in," the girl jerked her chin up slightly.

"That is a pity. But fortune is on your side today, my dear; I am feeling generous," Cell smirked, "I will allow you to live anyway. Unfortunately, I can not have you following me around whilst I attain my perfection, and leaving you here could incite you to escape, so that really only leaves me with one option."

Before Allegra could stop her own curiosity, she asked "What?" and felt a crashing blow to the back of her head. The ground crashed into her knees. Hissing, she cradled the back of her head. Cell paused and Allegra took the opportunity to strike back.

A balled fist struck Cell backhandedly across the face, dislocating his jaw. Cell grabbed Allegra's face in one clawed hand and shot a ki blast at her with the other. A light ki blast, not a lethal one. This time he didn't allow the Enterran time to recover, striking hard upon her head. Allegra's world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing, you guys are so nice:)

I had a request for pictures of Winged Enterrans, but I could only find two images and they're both of Rusephine who is the 'leader' of the Winged Enterrans. I'll stick the links on my author page with all the other links. Trivia point: Both Shinzo and Dragon Ball Z are based on the Chinese mythology of _Journey to the West_, Mushra is kind of the Goku figure in Shinzo :)

Interested in Shinzo and the Enterrans? See my author page for links. Thank you for reading!


	4. Captivity

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters, I do not own DBZ or Shinzo or any of their characters. All I own is Allegra. This fanfic is a crossover with Shinzo, but written for a DBZ-reading audience that knows nothing about Shinzo, so don't worry! All will be explained. Happy reading!

**The Creations**

- CicadaS

Chapter Four

Goku shook his head; "Cell was using her as a hostage. I was almost going to fight him…" Goku went silent, scowling in anger and frustration. "She wanted to thank you Tien, for saving her life."

"Me? She does know I'm… of course she knows I'm human; was she all right? Hallucinating or anything?"

Goku shrugged, "I dunno. I thought it was weird too, her thanking a human. Well maybe she's learning to like humans after all," Goku grinned optimistically.

Tien sighed, "Well, what now? When to we go save her?"

"…We can't. I don't know where she is; I checked the island she was last on when Cell left it, she was gone."

"He took her with him?" Tien asked in disbelief, "Why?" Horrible scenarios already forming in his mind's eye. He rubbed his head, trying to banish the disturbing thoughts.

"Cell's probably keeping her as a contract to me fighting him," Goku muttered darkly.

"We've got to go after him! Maybe we can rescue her—"

"No! Cell is too strong for us to fight now… going after Allegra would only endanger your life as well.

"So we leave her there?"

Goku hissed a sigh; "I know. I know."

Tien shook his head, '_There has to be something…_'

* * *

When Allegra woke up she felt strangely… good. Rested, recovered and completely fine, save for the slight bump on the back of her head. She woke with a soundless ping, sky blue eyes snapped open and her head turned to the blinding light being reflected off a marble plateau. Cell stood at its centre, his back to her. 

Allegra sat up, wings stretching outwards, grateful to be fully regenerated.

Cell had absorbed the other android; that was the only explanation for his change in appearance. She briefly wondered what he looked like from the front, "Cell?" Allegra floated to her feet, "Cell?"

Allegra inhaled, paused, Cell seemed to be in deep meditation, and screeched. The screech of a siren, loud enough to make any human's ears burst with blood. Two seconds and an alabaster hand was clamped over her mouth and twin magenta eyes bore into her own twin hues, "There had better have been a reason for that," Cell frowned.

Allegra pushed Cell's hand away from her face without much resistance, "You didn't respond the first few times…" she noticed Cell rubbing one of his ears absently, "And I also wondered if you had inherited Piccolo's sharp hearing as well."

"Satisfied now?"

"No."

Cell raised the ghost of an eyebrow, "That was very off the bat."

"Satisfaction is an illusion," Allegra tittered softly, "And satisfaction is irrelevant at this moment in time. I have many questions to ask you."

Cell folded his arms, smiling pleasantly, "As I do you, my dear. Why don't we take some time to get to know each other? Believe it or not, I happened to find a reference to Enterrans in my extensive databank of knowledge," Cell gloated, "And I am eager to learn more about your little race."

"There is no doubt that you are infinitely more powerful than me, Cell, and I also suspect you are faster than me, in this current form. So I ask you this, when will you permit me to leave?"

"After the fate of this planet is decided."

"And when will that be?"

"In nine days."

"Nine?"

"It was ten, but you slept through the first," Cell told her as he moved back towards the centre of his marble plateau. Allegra followed, seating herself on the edge of the ring. She really started to regret waking the arrogant bug up.

"And I was well aware of your existence during the whole of my meditation; I would have noticed had you tried to escape." Oddly that made her feel better, less to regret.

"What happened since you rendered me unconscious?"

"I absorbed android 18 and became perfect," Cell smirked over his shoulder, "I also announced the end of the world via most of the television channels the humans use, built my arena and found you again. Various other things happened of much less importance also."

"Killed anybody important?" Allegra asked nonchalantly.

"No one important. In fact, the last person to have died as a result of my presence would have to be one of the news presenters at the station I graced with my presence. He had a heart attack upon seeing me," Cell drawled, smiling nostalgically as he looked over his black nails.

'_So they are all still alive. Good…_'

"You look relieved. Were you worried that I might've killed your dear little saiyan friend?"

"Gohan is the only one on this miserable planet that ever attempted to befriend me," Allegra retorted.

"Now Allegra, you know that is not true," Cell purred, "If we recall correctly, _I_ tried to befriend you back by the outskirts of Ginger Town. Your forgetfulness is breaking my heart."

"Ah, but Gohan's motives are always pure," Allegra pointed out, "Your only motivation is survival. To you I was an interest, snack, threat, dessert, dessert, dessert, and then a hostage. You tried to befriend me to stop me from calling Piccolo."

"Sacrifices had to be made in order for perfection to be fulfilled."

"Oh yes, your wonderful perfection," Allegra replied dryly, "Personally I preferred the first Cell I had the misfortune of meeting; he seemed more…"

"Like an Enterran?" Cell finished with an equally dry tone, "I'm afraid, my dear, that you go on about your own pathetic species even more than I do about my perfection."

"WE ARE NOT PATHETIC!" Allegra yelled; on her feet and looking as fierce as she cold possibly make herself.

"Oh please," Cell sniggered, unimpressed, "You are convinced that you are the last of them in this universe. You talk about nothing else. Clearly our universe must know all of an almost extinct race of no consequence." And how _dare_ she find his _Perfect_ form less attractive than his previous _Imperfect_ one!

"At least I KNOW who I am!" Allegra didn't flinch this time when Cell appeared but an inch in front of her, determined to stare the neurotic android down.

"Mind your manners my dear Allegra, or I will be forced to commit you serious harm."

"And if you kill me, Goku will not fight you," Allegra hissed.

"Goku will fight me no matter what. And I will win. But you are expendable, do not forget that. You live _purely_ for the sake of my entertainment."

"And are you not entertained?" Allegra laughed bitterly.

"Hardly," Cell muttered.

"Well, what do you want? A juggling performance? I am _not_ a dancing monkey, Cell."

"I am very pleased to hear this. We already have two and two half dancing monkeys on this planet; I'd hate for there to be more of them. …Can you sing?" Cell asked curiously.

"No."

"Oh everyone can _sing, _Allegra."

"Can _you_ sing?" Allegra challenged.

"Of course I can sing. I am perfection embodied. I can emulate any sound; I can sing every song ever archived as the artist originally intended it and better. So yes, I can sing," Cell replied matter-of-factly.

"Human songs? Hmph, that is nothing. I have not the skills for singing. I fight."

A grin suddenly spread itself across Cell's face and his eyes lit up, "Then fight me."

"Now?"

Cell smiled wolfishly, "Exactly. Free shot, and one only," Cell smirked, holding up a commanding finger.

The Enterran focused her rage. One shot to hurt that bug's ego as much as she could… or, more realistically, prove she was not a push-over, that the _Enterrans_ were not push-overs. Allegra walked backward ten steps. The wind was steady; Allegra was completely recovered and boiling with rage. She gathered the energy she needed, steadied herself. '_One shot. One go_.'

Allegra sprang forward, wings and air propelling her as the architects of her species had designed. All she could muster was in this blow, and she could not lose it. '_Not this time, not to him_.' Allegra had been so focused on a still target that she could not stop herself when Cell moved. The Enterran spluttered in protest, but pulled up out of the air before the force had carried her too far. She stood at the foot of the cliffs.

"What was that for?" Allegra demanded, her voice shrilling over the howling wind.

"My dear Allegra, did I ever mention _what time_ I would allow you your free hit?"

"Ourgh!" Allegra yelled in frustration. It would be a while before she could be rested enough to strike him as hard as she could have then. Cell appeared in front of her, gloating. Allegra struck him hard in the chin. Cell's head jerked lightly upwards from the blow. He chuckled darkly, "I'm impressed."

"You are _impossible_!" Allegra spat.

"Hmm; a lot of philosophers did say perfection was impossible; yet here I am," Cell smirked, "Though I must say, that was quite a punch."

Allegra just floated a foot off the ground, eyes smouldering white.

"You are quite a strong race, aren't you?" Cell's magenta eyes glinted with devious mischief, "How then did such a race fall so easily to Frieza's invasion?"

The girl's face paled considerably, almost matching her eyes, "How—"

"I told you I found a reference to your little planet inside my memory banks; did you not believe me, dear Enterran?"

"How is that possible? What else do you know?" Allegra demanded.

"That," Cell smirked, "You will have to defeat me to hear." Cell sped off.

"No!" Allegra screamed after him in frustration. She gave chase.

* * *

Sorry folks, but the next break will be a wee bit longer than most because I have run out of stuff I've already written, ehe. Thank you all very much for the reviews, favourites and watches... it really means a lot to me. :) and just a question to reviewers; is the story summary overly cheezy? Any ideas on improvements? 

Interested in Shinzo and the Enterrans? See my author page for links.


	5. Facing the Humans

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters, I do not own DBZ or Shinzo or any of their characters. All I own is Allegra. This fanfic is a crossover with Shinzo, but written for a DBZ-reading audience that knows nothing about Shinzo, so don't worry! All will be explained. Happy reading!

**The Creations**

- CicadaS

Chapter Five

"There are other Enterrans on this planet, aren't there?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if we could find the other, or others even, we could try and find a way to save Allegra."

Piccolo looked at Tien sceptically; "Goku told you of her thanks?" Tien nodded grimly. Piccolo sighed through his nose; "There is only one other on the planet at this moment. Goku never wanted Allegra to find out about the other… there was a danger they would attempt to wipe out the humans if they joined forces."

Tien shrugged, "Maybe she's turned over a new leaf."

"I doubt it. Goku forbade anyone from letting Allegra find the other Enterran. I don't think he'd be very happy if you used the Enterran to help save Allegra."

"If she is saved then it would put Goku's mind off worrying for a bit, he's blaming himself for this situation Allegra's in."

"If it fails then the Enterran race will be one step closer to extinction."

Tien stood, "I will see how this other Enterran measures up. If we are to fight Cell, then we will need every power available. If he is strong enough I might attempt a rescue mission," Tien shrugged. "Which way?"

Piccolo stood closer to the edge of the marble plateau, scanning the cloudy horizon. He pointed a sharp green finger in the direction of the other Enterran, firing a small beam of ki. Tien flew after the guiding beacon.

* * *

Allegra sped through layers of dense cloud after the green blur ahead of her as Cell led her on a roller-coaster ride through the stratosphere. The Enterran was yelling, her voice growing steadily hoarse, "CELL! Coward! Tell me what you know!" Allegra dived to narrowly avoid an oncoming flock of geese flying in the opposite direction.

"Honk! Honk! Honk!"

Allegra skidded to a halt in the air, whipping her head around to stare at Cell. She jumped when he appeared right behind her. Cell drew out a feather stuck in Allegra's black hair, "Imagine that; goose," he smirked.

Allegra floated back a way, "Tell me what you remembered about the Enterrans, Cell."

"Persistent little thing, aren't you?"

"Please, Cell. I haven't heard _anything_ about my own race in _years_. Do you have any concept on how pathetically lonely one could get in that state?"

"Why, my dear, you act very much like someone who's had to watch their own planet be destroyed," Cell leered.

"Damn you!" Allegra growled, "What else do you know?"

"Only very few, fragmented memories of the planet's destruction attained from Frieza's DNA."

"F-Frieza?"

"Your planet would not submit to Frieza's rule so he had it destroyed… How fortunate that you could all survive in space," Cell chuckled smugly.

"Submit? Fortunate! You have no idea what went on out there! It was a massacre. Enterrans do not submit to slavery! Ever! Frieza destroyed our planet. Vegeta was there; he was involved… Most were killed; few escaped… a lot were caught and made slaves. Some… some joined with the one that destroyed our planet."

"And what happened to you, dear Enterran?"

"I—"

"Oh, here it is; another memory… fell into the 'caught and made slaves' category, didn't you? How amusing…"

Allegra's cheeks seemed to inflate with rage; "Perhaps I should give you some of _my_ DNA and you can find the memory of how much I _despise_ you!"

"Now, now, now," Cell scolded playfully, "You shouldn't let yourself get riled up so easily, my dear; it shows you up in a very poor light."

Allegra folded her wings flat and charged at the offending creature. Cell shot upwards, clearing the atmosphere in a matter of moments. Allegra followed suit; flying straight until the clear blue sky melted away to a dark infinity lined with dots of distant flames… and a particularly ugly meteorite hurtling towards her. Allegra rolled sideways around the meteorite, cursing Cell to the deepest pits of the afterlife.

Cell cocked his head to the side in interest; the Enterran was shining oddly, as if a thin layer of ozone was still clinging to her as a second skin. His memory database was sifting through Frieza's records trying to find _anything_ relating to this particular Enterran. For all Cell's curiosity of the being, Frieza seemed to have paid her no more mind than a number and a job station.

But still, he tossed another meteorite at the forsaken girl, for good measure. Allegra yelped silently as she dodged, spinning frantically to get out of the way. Cell tossed her another one, same result. Grinning, he tossed another one. A bigger one, a faster one; every flying rock dodged just in time and hurtling behind Allegra's graceful form to burn up in the planet's atmosphere.

'_If only I had air to heave… what sick pleasure does he get out of tormenting me this way!_' Allegra dodged a pair of twin rocks as Cell tried ever more 'interesting' ways of crushing the girl with flying space debris. '_For the sake of the Generals… I've never ached this much in my life!_' Allegra strayed right as another meteorite flew towards her.

Cell threw a heavy punch at the closest meteorite, setting it screaming down his wind witch's merry way. "Getting tired yet, little Enterran?" Cell called. He watched gleefully to see her avoid the rock. The meteorite hit the atmosphere; but Allegra hadn't emerged from under it.

Allegra pushed off from the side of the meteorite, staggering backwards and flopping down onto the charred earth. The meteorite had taken her straight back down to Cell's plateau, _perfect_. Allegra looked up at the green monstrosity towering over her, scowling like a child broken its own toy; "You missed one."

"I missed plenty of others—I mean, lots of others missed me… because I dodged them—damn you, now my head is aching too!" Allegra hissed.

"Did you want me to kiss it better?" Cell muttered flatly.

"No."

A Grinch-like smirk curled its way across Cell's face, "Are you sure?"

"NO!"

"You're _not_ sure?" Cell was advancing.

"Cell, get away!"

"Are you entirely sure you do not want my help, dear Allegra? You were complaining so avidly; I honestly _believed_ your pain," Cell drawled coyly.

"Get _away_ from me-e!" Allegra yelled, staggering to her feet and stumbling backwards. Cell caught her in an iron embrace, trapping her in his arms. Allegra struggled in vain, _why_ was this misfortune hers to endure? _Why_ was he so intent on torturing her to insanity? _Why in all the worlds did his breath have a slightly minty scent to it_?

"Ceell!" Allegra protested, straining her neck to get _away_ from the advancing pale face. Her taloned feet kicked out in protest, scratching at Cell's shins. Cell smirked his slyest and kissed her firmly on the lips, lingering for only a moment. Allegra blinked, mind devoid of all thought. Her lips tingled oddly.

Cell chuckled, "Feeling better now?"

* * *

Tien ascended the steep stairs of the temple ruins calmly, surveying the ruins and the lush vegetation creeping in on all sides. The Snake Temple was well renowned for bringing death upon anyone who dared to visit it. But that was understandable, Tien mused, stepping over the odd black mamba slithering up and down the stairs like a stray breeze.

One or two of the snakes had reared to strike at the wandering human, but it took only a little flare of ki to dissuade them. '_It's so quiet here… I've missed temples, especially such old ones. The architecture here is amazing_.'

"You have three eyes. That's never happened before." Tien looked behind him but saw nothing. "No, no. You'll have to excuse this place, the echo is all backwards."

It took Tien a while to see the figure, but he was surprised that he hadn't noticed the squatting humanoid before. It was definitely Enterran; the figure's skin looked pale enough to be dead with eyes a solid tropical green and shiny dreadlocks bright yellow and swaying oddly.

The figure's reptilian face grinned hungrily; "Do you taste better with a third eye?"

Tien straightened up, "My name is Tien; I have come here looking for an Enterran by the name of—"

"Ryuma?"

"No, Gyasa."

"Well that's good. I am Gyasa, Prince of Snakes," the Enterran announced proudly, spreading his spindly arms wide and proud over his serpent-infested territory. He was met with a soft chorus of hissing and rattling; Tien saw the masses of serpents out of the corner of his eye, slithering over everything.

"I can't remember the last time I had a visitor! Usually my little friends pick them off before they can get close to the temple, congratulations on making it all the way to the steps! How did you manage to survive? You didn't fly here, did you? I thought I saw some of those weird humans who fly around in the sky without wings… Are you one of the flying humans? Do you taste any better when you can fly?"

"I don't think you'll be wanting to eat me. I've come here because I need some help from you, or some advice, whatever you can offer," Tien stated forwardly.

Gyasa stood up from his squat position atop the nearby pillar and hopped down with a lanky grace. He was wearing some strange outfit covering him from neck to ankle in blue spandex with an alien brace crossed over the material on his chest. As Gyasa walked closer Tien noticed that the thick tendrils of hair were in fact yellow snakes hanging suspended from the Enterran's head, like the mythical Medusa, their red eyes gleaming sinisterly at the human.

"What do you know about the Enterran Allegra?" Tien asked loudly.

"Allegra? The little bird? I haven't seen her since the annihilation of our home planet. I haven't seen _any_ Enterran since the annihilation of our home planet, really. I miss her; she was very good company. I only knew a few of the Winged. Her and Caris."

"I need your help to rescue her."

Gyasa blinked, "She's alive? You found another Enterran? _Alive?_ How could that be possible? And Allegra… what are the odds? Second cousins with Ryuma, Lord of all Reptiles. Quite high nobility, and her mother was second in command to Lady Rusephine, too."

'_I swear… all these Enterrans ever do is talk about each other_.' "She is being held hostage."

Gyasa laughed openly, the sound echoing loudly, "Allegra? A hostage? By whom?"

"His name his Cell; he's an android, and he's stronger than anything we've ever faced."

"Android? Damn tin cans… if he's stronger than Goku it's either going to take diplomacy or sneakery; and only _humans_ use diplomacy." Gyasa grinned, "Which way did the android take her?"

* * *

"And so another day passes. Eight to go… and the Cell games shall commence," Cell beamed proudly.

"What are you planning to do for eight days? Train?" Allegra asked, perched precariously atop one of the spiked marble pillars.

"Perhaps. I had planned to meditate for the larger part of the time. Terrorising the locals, et cetera. You're welcome to join me."

"In terrorising the locals?" Allegra asked hopefully.

"In meditation."

"…I find meditation to be pointless."

"You are so _open_ to new ideas and concepts," Cell drawled sarcastically.

Allegra made an angry sound and turned to face away from Cell. '_Years of waiting around in a deserted forest and I get this, a creature who likes nothing better to do than wait. Damn him!_'

_Squeak_. _Squeak_. _Squeak_.

Allegra turned her head to watch Cell approach her, lifting her chin defiantly. Her blue eyes focused eerily, white irises sharpening in twin seas of blue. Cell stopped, arms still folded across his broad chest; "Did you _want_ to go terrorise the locals?"

"Yes?" Allegra replied automatically, her voice oddly higher than usual.

"I suppose I could spare myself a few hours of screaming and burning… I wouldn't want to leave any backwater city residents unaware of my presence," Cell smirked thoughtfully.

"I could say the same. The Enterrans will be remembered; even if only by the survivors," Allegra smiled, her mood also uplifted considerably. She laced her fingers together, tapping her laced fingers against her chin and humming, '_Should I herd them to their own demise or should I simply strike them with attacks? I can't remember the last siege we had…_'

"Humans beware, the little angel of doom is plotting," Cell chuckled, "Believe me Allegra; when they see my approach they will be running _towards_ _you_."

"Don't be ridiculous," Allegra replied in a deadpan. She brightened, "The last siege was almost sixty years ago… I remember that; we found eight humans in a small underground community. I blew one of them into the sky, but someone else plucked them out of the sky before I was finished with them."

"Sixty years ago? Did your race count the days and years the way the rest of us do?"

"Enterrans don't deteriorate at the same rate that the humans do. When are we going to terrorise the locals?"

"Now, perhaps?"

"Please! Can we?"

Cell laughed softly, "If you so wish."

Allegra floated into the air, wings unfolding, "Which way?"

Cell shrugged, "Why don't you sniff the humans out?"

"Cell! …Fine! West of here, there's a city still emptying, mass panic. Can we go there?" Allegra asked innocently, pointing apprehensively.

"Oh the wonders of actually having a nose. Well, after you, dearest bloodhound," Cell purred.

Allegra kicked up a gale and took off, watching Cell closely as he followed behind her. Flying again after he previous exertion with Cell felt good on the wings, and she knew attacking the humans would make her feel even better. Allegra observed Cell closely, finally seeing him fly at a speed her eyes could follow.

"How do you do it? Fly like that, without wings?"

"Ki focusing. Energy… it takes a lot of practice. How do you control air movement?"

Allegra shrugged lightly, "I don't know. I use my wings, the wind moves. It's as simple as that." Allegra shifted her flying pattern, aware of Cell watching her in response, "Stop looking at me, you'll throw me off."

"How far does your nose say we are from this group of humans we are targeting?" Cell chuckled.

"Not far. I'll race you there!" Allegra grinned, firing off ahead of him. As she sped through the trees the only sound that could have drowned out the screaming wind was her own racing pulse. '_Revenge, finally_,' the thought became a mantra. Revenge, after thousands of years, almost five thousand since the war, against the humans.

On Allegra's planet, Enterra, the humans had created the Enterrans. How the humans managed to spread themselves so far across the galaxy Allegra didn't know, but if there was a human creating humanoid robots of such a level as she had seen with 17 and 18, then they weren't far from creating organic beings from artificial beginnings. Enterrans.

The humans on this planet may not have had anything to do with the Enterrans, but they would suffer the revenge of the Enterrans.

Allegra dived towards the city, wings spread menacingly. The humans were already scattering in panic, but why were they pointing in a different direction. Allegra looked up in confusion. _Cell_. He just _had_ to make an entrance everywhere they went. Allegra heard Cell laugh mockingly and fire a ki blast at one of the tall buildings, the explosion raining debris everywhere.

The Enterran landed gracefully upon a shorter building. She called to her hand as much wind as she could find and grinned. She watched Cell landing on one of the city streets and fired her air missile at the nearest skyscraper, intent on knocking it on the arrogant bug.

"WIND MISSILE!" Allegra yelled. The building broke and tumbled over Cell. Allegra smiled playfully, '_Terrify my crowd of helpless humans, will you?_'

Allegra charged up her wings again, wondering where to attack next. She spied a tall, slender building covered in glass, "Perfect!" Allegra's wings fanned out, "AIR WAVE!" The shimmering ripple of air sped towards the towering glass building, shattering car windows and streetlights as it went. Allegra heard a masculine yell and a massive energy wave rippled out from around where Cell had emerged, shattering glass in every direction. Which wave hit the glass building first was indeterminable.

"CELL!" Allegra screeched. She sent attacks flying at him, concrete crashing everywhere. The humans were screaming, some being picked up and flung into each other by Cell and Allegra's attacks. Allegra landed on the main street, taloned feet crushing the layer of shattered glass beneath her.

She looked down at the glass lining the streets, throwing colourful reflections against the broken and buckling walls of the buildings around them. Allegra heard someone else stepping across the glass and spun around, wings flaring towards her victim—a small child? Allegra recoiled slightly as the child emerged, but stood her ground.

The little girl stared at her, wide eyes transfixed upon the Enterran. Her little mouth opened slowly, "A-are you an angel?" the child asked breathlessly.

Allegra's eyes went white, "What…?"

"You're an angel! You've come to save us!" the child insisted loudly.

Allegra shook her head slowly as an old memory clouded her vision. _Her Lady Rusephine, general of the Winged Enterrans, walking stonily past gold engravings on the temple walls. Angels. _'_They made us to look like angels. Winged humans that talked to their God. They used us like tools; bred us to look beautiful for them. Nothing but tools. They made us to save them; we destroyed them._'

Allegra shook herself out of her reverie; she could hear other voices now, human voices, emerging from everywhere. "It's an angel!" "She's come to save us from Cell!" "We're saved!" "Is she real?"

The Enterran felt fear gripping her innards, standing frozen as the humans drifted towards her. '_What am I to do? They should be running, not coming towards me with open arms… I can't attack someone so trusting, it's not right…_' Panic took hold.

"Air wave!" Allegra cried, clamping her hands over her ears.

* * *

Minor cliffie--don't kill me:) Thank you all so much for reviews. And this is all I've written thus far :) I'll try my best to find time to write more, but school is really killing my time right now... Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Links to pictures of Gyasa and such will be posted on my author page, as usual ;) I'll update ASAP! Promise! 


	6. Diversions

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters, I do not own DBZ or Shinzo or any of their characters. All I own is Allegra. This fanfic is a crossover with Shinzo, but written for a DBZ-reading audience that knows nothing about Shinzo, so don't worry! All will be explained. Happy reading!

The Creations

- CicadaS

Chapter Six

* * *

"Thought you could escape me, did you?" Cell smirked suavely, touching down beside the huddled Enterran.

Allegra scowled, "I wasn't trying to escape you. I just needed to get away."

"Killing innocent humans too taxing for you, my dear?"

"I _couldn't_ kill them," the Enterran hissed, "I was supposed to _destroy_ them and I couldn't kill even one of them."

"I did not think that you would."

Allegra turned sharply, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You seemed far too innocent to be a villainous mass-murderer, and you have obviously never had the proper opportunity to find that out by yourself. I thought you had more brains than vengeance," Cell smiled, pleased at his own correct assumption.

'_Too innocent?_' Allegra could hear the humans' voices in the back of her mind calling her their angel, their saviour. Allegra leapt to her feet, "I am **_nobody's_** saviour!"

Cell's look turned stony; "Did you think they were going to be _scared_ by your pretty face?"

"They should have been!"

"You said yourself, Allegra, that fighting was not your forte. You were made to be a defender rather than a fighter and your recent actions have only _proven_ that point. Creations such as you ally themselves against me to protect humans and other weak beings. In all truth you should be with Goku and the others plotting my demise," Cell reminded her coldly.

"I can choose to do what I want," Allegra spat stubbornly.

"Such as choosing to wage a war on the humans because _you_ want to, Allegra?"

Allegra looked away. Her face contorted into another scowl and she looked back at the green monster she stood before, "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I fail to see why you are so obsessed with destroying humans when you are clearly unable to cause them harm once face-to-face with them."

"You saw what happened with the humans, didn't you?" the Enterran huffed quietly.

"Did you think I was playing around in the rubble all throughout that time? You tried attacking the humans; it had no effect on them. It is in my curious nature that I find a need to ask why your attack had no effect," Cell explained.

"I couldn't do it. We're supposed to… that's what we've always been told. We are Enterrans; the humans created us to serve them and… we are supposed to hate them. Kill them. Annihilate them," Allegra shook her head, "But that girl's face… it didn't look evil. None of them looked evil. Well, this one fat man near the back looked a little corrupted but the rest were… innocent. I tried to kill them…"

"You could condemn humanity as a faceless whole to the pits of the netherworld but not kill one that stood before you. You are as corrupt as they are," Cell noted dully.

"I just don't want to let them down…" Allegra murmured, "They mean so much to me. Home, family… all that is important."

A silence stretched between them. Cell's brain bloomed with a thousand questions, the android carefully picking the right ones to ask. Allegra's mind sank like a lead weight, completely void of ideas or arguments. The voice telling her that all humans should be killed and the voice telling her that humans were not evil held each other in a stalemate.

"The humans… There was a meteorite headed towards Enterra a long time ago. It bore a virus that would destroy the human race, but animals proved to be resistant to the virus samples they collected. The humans tried to mix animal DNA with that of humans, creating a race of beings known as the Enterrans. The first Enterrans were the most powerful; Rusephine and Mushrambo were some of the very first Enterrans. When the meteorite landed, a lot of humans died. The Enterrans realised what was being done to them and rebelled. The Seven Generals; Lord Daku, Lord Ryuma, Lady Rusephine, Lady Franken, Lord Diehanger, Lord Kimyras and Lord Mushrambo, they led the war against the humans. We won. Few survived… and ever since then we have done all we can to destroy the remaining humans… should they rise again against us."

"And then Frieza destroyed you…"

Allegra looked down at her hands; "He blew up our planet. Those that could survive in space drifted helplessly until they were captured; some managed to escape, they were strong enough and fast enough to do so."

"You were not strong or fast enough to escape with them?"

"I was injured. My sister Allegre managed to escape."

"I see creativity was hardly a virtue when it came to naming among you people," Cell sighed.

"Be nice," Allegra chided. The Enterran sighed, "I wonder what happened to her…" She turned to Cell, hands on her hips, "And how did you get your hands on Frieza's DNA? You didn't seem strong enough to even take on the likes of Krillin when I first ran into you; you could never have absorbed the likes of Frieza, though I heard he did come back from the assumed dead on Earth some time before you showed up."

Cell shook his head, smirking, "My dear I was created _with_ Frieza's DNA."

Allegra froze, hackles rising; "You're his son? He had a _son_?"

Cell actually laughed, "No indeed. I am a bio-android, dear Allegra; did we not discuss this earlier? I was created artificially from the DNA of the universe's greatest fighters, much like the Enterrans were, as you explained. Vegeta, Nappa, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, the other Z fighters and, of course, Frieza are all part of my genetic make up."

Allegra just stood before Cell in a shocked daze, "_What_?"

* * *

Gyasa frowned and rubbed his chalk-white nose irritably, "So why _do_ I have to be the diversion? Is it because I'm evil?"

Tien sighed exasperatedly, "You are an Enterran, so is Allegra. Judging on what we know of Cell's intellect and behaviour he will probably be at least a little curious about a species that he's never heard before, data that he does not have. If that fails, you're more than capable of aggravating Cell enough to make him chase you."

The Enterran laughed and thumped the human on the back, "Talk to you for a couple of hours and I feel like you know me already!" Gyasa steepled his fingertips in thought, "So, as to sneakery…"

"I will lower my power level and take Allegra to Kami's Lookout…"

"Long pause?"

"This idea is very dangerous."

Gyasa shrugged it off, "What is will be, I'm just happy I can do something to save Allegra. I was one of the ones fast enough to escape Frieza when he destroyed our planet. The group of us that did survive divided soon after. I came here, to hide, most dishonourably; but everyone who went back to fight Frieza died," he shook his head, yellow snakes that made up his hair swaying tamely, "Such waste…"

"You run fast, faster than any being I have ever seen. I have great faith that you will be able to escape Cell," Tien stated bracingly.

"Running, always running," Gyasa shook his head but grinned, "Which direction do we go?"

"…That way." Tien pointed and Gyasa became a dusty blur, drawing a line of dust across the hills as the Enterran scaled the horizon in fractions of a second. Tien sighed, "May there be no more waste of this dwindling race…" he flew off in his pre-planned direction.

* * *

Cell stood passively in the centre of his ring as Allegra paced in small ellipses, her mind and feet working feverishly as she tried to reach for some conclusion. Cell watched with growing concern, "Allegra, your fraying state of mental wellbeing is beginning to concern me. You should sit down."

"Stop talking like that," Allegra murmured.

"Allegra, stop pacing." Allegra stopped. Cell smirked in acceptance, "Better."

"You're like us. You were created, they _made_ you—"

"Then we are a lot less unique than we both first thought."

"But it's bigger than that; you were created original. I had a mother and father, I was sixth generation Enterran, but you… you are a first. An actual creation. I don't think you understand the gravity of what you are… in the eyes of an Enterran."

Cell couldn't judge whether Allegra's stunned speech was in awe or… revulsion? Disappointment? Cell scowled, trying to make head and tail of the extremities, "In the eyes of an Enterran—" the android started warningly.

"In the eyes of an Enterran you are tall, green and covered in spots!" declared a bravado voice from atop the cliffs. Gyasa stood proudly in the most masculine pose he could muster, the slightly manic voice booming out across the valley; "Cell the android, I wish to challenge yo_u—"_ "Gyasa! You're alive!" Allegra squealed.

"Captain! We have a cling-on!"

"You're alive! It's you, you're real! I'm not the last one!" Allegra squealed with a grin five miles wide.

"Allegra, this isn't going to work," Gyasa frowned down at the winged Enterran clinging tightly to his chest. She blinked up at him bewildered. "I'm the diversion! You're not supposed to follow me, Geisha-face is. You're supposed to go in the other direction."

"What?"

A ki ball seared across Gyasa's head. The Enterran yelped and jumped away, whacking at the burnt snakeskin, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I must congratulate you on your insult; I did not expect that. You did, however, challenge me," Cell announced, eyes narrow and another ki blast ready in his hand. A ball of wind hit him sideways around the head. He glared sharply at Allegra, "And you are still my hostage."

"And that's most likely the second last Enterran in existence and you're trying to _kill_ him! I don't _want_ to be an extinct race, you know!"

"I don't think we're that extinct—no excuse to kill me of course!"

"How many are there?" the other two asked in unison, frowning at each other.

Gyasa blinked, scratched his head and shrugged, "Me?"

"And what a refined being to represent such an acclaimed race," Cell muttered darkly.

Allegra rolled her eyes. "Gyasa… …what are you doing here?"

"I'm a diversion," Gyasa folded his lanky arms proudly, "A _refined_ diversion." He struck a pose, "Are you not diverted?"

The Winged Enterran winced angrily as Cell gripped her upper arm; "Cell—" her protest was cut short as Cell gripped her tighter.

"You are a hostage, not a pet," Cell muttered sharply. Allegra's paling eyes held his gaze defiantly.

"Cell, let me go." Allegra hissed.

"Allegra! Stop diverting Cell!" the Enterran whined.

"Cell, please," Allegra ground out, "I need to go with Gyasa."

"If you think your pathetic pleads will sway me to release you from your hostage situation then you are as impaired as the rest of your race," the android bit out.

"Come on! What about that old human proverb, 'if you love something, let it go?'" the Enterran undertoned in a hurry.

Cell gave her an odd look and released her arm. Allegra's expression fell, the action was more of a condemning than a release. She withdrew her arm, watching Cell.

Cell sighed, "You really do try my patience some days, Allegra." A rumbling ball of energy shot out from Cell's hand and fired towards Gyasa. Allegra yelped as the blast hit Gyasa full on, sending his body spinning to the floor, completely ashen.

Cell turned back to Allegra, but she was still staring at Gyasa's fallen corpse. The pallid body shuddered and Gyasa burst free from what looked like a chrysalis of dead snakeskin. He shook his head, droplets of some anonymous liquid flying in all directions. He was completely unscathed.

"…That was interesting," Cell frowned.

"Gyasa get out of here before he _kills_ you," Allegra yelled in a shaking voice.

"Oh fine! But you'd better have a good excuse for this!" Gyasa yelled back. He paused, "Should I take Tien with me?"

"YES, Gyasa!"

"Tien?" Cell chortled, "What pathetic two-person rescue did they have in mind?"

"Would you stop being _so_…" Allegra began before being silenced by a white finger crossing her lips.

Cell clucked disapprovingly, "Such language does not become of a lady."

Gyasa narrowed his eyes in concern, glinting green in the desert light. He wanted to protect Allegra; she'd always been so close to him. If he had to do one heroic thing… No. Heed her orders, retreat and take that human with him. Gyasa lamented his own lack of strategist skills; Ryuma would've had a plan to take their white flag back from that… monster.

Allegra whipped around to face the android, her black hair swinging elegantly. Cell had to pull his eyes off her whirling dynamics and onto that less-than-appealing scowl. "You were going to kill him."

"He was diverting my attention from far more important things," Cell grinned wolfishly, "Such as you, my dear."

"I hate you."

"I hardly believe that, my dear."

"Oh, for the sake of your own ego!"

"Who wouldn't be attracted to such perfection?" Cell smirked playfully.

Allegra laughed, despite her best efforts to stay angry, "Your narcissism is shameful."

"Who said I meant myself?"

The scowl returned. "Let me go. I have to find Gohan."

"You are a hostage, Allegra. You relinquished your rights to traverse this earth freely when you so foolishly crossed my path for a _third__consecutive_ _time_. Now, since we have deviated this far from our original plans to terrorise the locals, what do you feel like doing now?"

"Gohan is going to hate me—"

"And he doesn't even know that you have kissed me."

"I didn't kiss you. _You_ kissed me!"

"But as that old proverb goes, Allegra, 'it takes two to tango'."

"Cell!"

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" the android demanded with sharp curiosity, towering over the smaller Enterran with boldly folded arms.

"No?"

"Then cease emitting those pheromones, my dear; I find them distracting."

* * *

I like reviews! I really do! There's only one thing I like better on FFN other than reviews and that would have to be SuperSanne's latest fic a big T-Y to all my reviewers! waves 


End file.
